In general, if a continuous discharge is performed using chemical batteries as typified by lithium-ion batteries, a dischargeable electric capacity becomes smaller as a current value becomes larger. As an operation method for reducing such a decrease in the dischargeable electric capacity at a large current, a pulsed discharge has been considered in which a discharge and a pause in discharging are alternately repeated (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The pulsed discharge device using the method controls, based on two independent variables of a discharge time X and an interruption time Y, the discharged capacity A (X, Y). To control the discharged capacity, Y is used that is determined so as to recover 70% or more of an open circuit voltage based on a predetermined optimum combination of X and Y or a measured voltage condition obtained by measuring a voltage condition during discharge.